Create a Cat
by Deltra 307
Summary: You know what to do-send in your cats to appear in my next story! Will be taken down once finished.


Alright, I reposted this for two reasons. 1) I want to write but I don't know waht to write about and 2) I kept forgeting to update and I wasn't getting much reviewers anyways. I promise I will take this down after I post the story, so I don't want people telling me this is against the rules. **I already know.**

Now, if you're going to participate, it's very important you follow three simple things. You will **read the rules**. You will **follow the form.** And, finally, if your going to participate in the Create a Cat, you will **participate in the story. **Everyone got that clear? Good. Now, onto the plotline.

_**Main 1** always lived an ordinary, boring life. But when she and **Main 2** and **Main 3** are sent on a patrol together to investigate an odd Twoleg campsite, they're captured by the very twolegs they were sent to observe! The three manage to escape, only to find themselves far, far away from their clans-and their homes. Now, they'll have to make a desperate attempt at returning to their clans... or be stuck with these mysterious cats threatening to kill them for the rest of their lives..._

Rules:

1. I don't want crazy names. Yes, I know, they're your cats, you should get to name them what you want, but I don't want a swarm of cats with absolutely horrible names. Keep them traditional, people.  
>2. I don't want crazy pelts, either. I don't want a rainbow cat with chrome eyes. That's just ridiculous! Make them realistic!<br>3. You can send in as many cats as you want. I'd say keep the number of cats in a review to at least six, but you can send as many reviews as you want.  
>4. Review!<p>

And the Forum for the Bios:

Name:  
>Clan:<br>Rank:  
>Gender:<br>Description:  
>Personality:<br>Mother:  
>Father:<br>Siblings:  
>Others:<p>

Here are some extra things that you can add on. If you want your cat to be a main, you'll need the ones on the top.

History:  
>Future: (optional)<br>Strengths:  
>Weakness:<p>

Lives Left:  
>Mentor:<br>Mentoring:  
>Mate:<br>Kits:

Here are the cats I need.

***insert leader's name here*'s Gang: **(this is the main. I'll only accept the leader, deputy, and medicine cat (maybe medicine cat apprentice) for the four clans. And the three mains.)

**Ruler:**  
><strong>Second-in-Command:<strong>  
><strong>Blood Binder:<strong>  
><strong>Blood Binder Apprentice:<strong>  
><strong>Fighters<strong> (at least 10):  
><strong>Guards<strong> (at least 5):  
><strong>Apprentices<strong> (I don't know what alternate name I sould give them...)(At least 3):  
><strong>Kit-Mothers<strong>(at least 2):  
><strong>Elders<strong> (at least 1):  
><strong>Prisoners<strong> (at least 2):

Keep the names for the gang loner names, not warrior names. If you send in a cat with a warrior name, I will change it.

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:**  
><strong>Deputy:<strong>  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong>

**Windclan:**

**Leader:**  
><strong>Deputy:<strong>  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong>

**Riverclan:**

**Leader:**  
><strong>Deputy:<strong>  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong>

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**  
><strong>Deputy:<strong>  
><strong>Medicine Cat:<strong>

Here are the mains!

**Main 1:**

Main 1 is a hot-headed, somewhat bitter she-cat. She loves fighting, though, and hates hunting. She doesn't get along with people well and has trouble opening up to them. (This is the one mentioned the most of the three. Remember, if you send in a cat like this, explain why they're so bitter and mean. I want to see why YOU think they're like that.)

**Main 1:**  
><strong>Main 1's Friend(s):<strong>  
><strong>Main 1's Parents:<strong>  
><strong>Main 1's Siblings:<strong>  
><strong>Main 1's Rival:<strong>

**Main 2:**

Main 2 is a very laid back tom. He should be handsome and have she-cats swarming over him all the time. He doesn't think much of them, however, but can sometimes get a bit of a big head about all of the attention he gets.

**Main 2:**  
><strong>Main 2's Friend(s):<strong>  
><strong>Main 2's Parents:<strong>  
><strong>Main 2's Siblings:<strong>  
><strong>Main 2's Rival:<strong>

**Main 3:**

Main 3 is a very friendly cat, but is also quite shy. They can get a bit jittery when around people they like or fear, and doesn't like getting into conflict. They're the only one who understands Main 1. (This cat can be a she-cat or a tom, so if you have a cat like this, tell me!)

**Main 3:**  
><strong>Main 3's Friend(s):<strong>  
><strong>Main 3's Parents:<strong>  
><strong>Main 3's Siblings:<strong>  
><strong>Main 3's Rival:<strong>

Well, you know what to do next! REVIEW!

By the way, I will have another Create a Cat that will be posted. I recomend you go look at it and maybe even submit some characters. Thank you!


End file.
